


Warm me

by Luffymarra



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Sebastian help Joseph feel warm again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic and it is male/male. Don't like don't read. Also I have no beta, any mistakes are my own until I can find one. Also I own nothing of TEW, I just play in their world.

Joseph slowly walked down the street ignoring the cold rain falling around him completely soaking him to the bone. His mind was trying to figure out where his relationship with Keith, his on-again, off-again boyfriend of three years had gone wrong. Joseph thought that they were happy that they could really make it work this time.  Then two days ago, he returned home early to find Keith packing his bags with the help of another man. Joseph had stood there stunned as his boyfriend merely smirked at him, called Joseph boring and said that he had found a real man that could keep his interest. After that Joseph watched numbly as they had grabbed all the bags and walked out the door and out of Joseph’s life.

By the time Joseph was able to push Keith’s words to the back of his mind, and the numbness he was feeling faded a bit, he realized that the sun was starting to come up. Knowing that he would be useless to Sebastian in his current state, Joseph called into work saying he was sick and needed a few days off. Once he hung up he slowly made his way to his bedroom, where he let his clothes fall to the floor before crawling into bed to sleep. He spent the next two days sleeping, unless the need for food or his nightmares became too great to ignore. The one thing that broke up the routine, was when Sebastian called to check up on him and Joseph snapped at him before hanging up. The guilt he felt added to the chaotic emotions raging in him, and on the third day he couldn’t take the emotions anymore, so pulling on whatever clothes he could grab off the floor, he escaped to walk around the city hoping it would clear his head. It hadn’t.

A truck speeding past him caused him to finally snap out of his daze, and blinking in confusion he looked around only to realize that it was already night and he was standing in front of Sebastian’s apartment building. Not wanting to be a burden to his partner, Joseph started to turn away, but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

“Joseph?”

Sebastian could only stare a gasp escaping him when he got a good look at the other man. Joseph’s clothes were wrinkled and soaked through, his hair hung plastered to his head, there was a trembling to his form that was slowly getting worse, and his eyes were bloodshot while his lips were tinged a blue color.

“Jesus, Joseph! What the hell happened?!” Sebastian shouted, grabbing the other man’s arm and pulling him under the protection of the apartment’s canopy.

“I…Seb, I…go…I need to…”

“You’re not going anywhere, Joseph, except up to my apartment to get out of those wet clothes, and into a warm shower, afterwards we will be talking about what the fuck happened.” Watching the slighter man shake his head and try to pull away, Sebastian tighten his grip. “There will be no excuses, Joseph. Either you come up willingly or I _will_ carry you up. Your choice.”

Feeling the cold for the first time, and knowing how stubborn Sebastian could be once his mind was set on something. Joseph nodded and let Seb wrap a supporting arm around his waist, as they walked up to the older man’s apartment. Once they were through the door, Seb guided him down the hall and into the bathroom, where the other man helped him to sit on the toilet, before he reached into the shower and turned the water on.

“All right, Joseph, strip out of those wet clothes and jump into the shower. I’m going to see if I have anything that you might be able to wear. After you’re done come to the living room and I’ll have something warm for you to drink.”

Joseph nodded, avoiding his partner’s gaze until the other man finally left him in the bathroom alone. For a brief moment, Joseph considered slipping out while Sebastian was in the bedroom, but knowing that the other man would only hunt him down, and realizing that he wouldn’t get far with how badly he was now shaking, he stood and slowly peeled his wet clothes off. Leaving them in a pile on the floor, he stepped into the shower and let out a moan as the water began to warm his ice cold skin. Bowing his head Joseph let the flowing water cover as much of his body as it could, hoping that the warmest would soak into the frozen place in his chest. It wasn’t until he heard the door opening that he pulled his head back up.

“Joseph? I found some sweats that should only be a little big on you. I’m putting them here on the sink for you. Ok?”

“Ok. Thank you, Seb.”  Joseph managed to say before the door closed once more. For several minutes, he stood there letting the sound of falling water fill the room, before forcing himself to focus as he reached for the shampoo on the shelf. He paused as Sebastian’s scent surrounded him, the scent comforting and grounding him, before he jerked in surprise at his reaction. Shaking his head he quickly washed up and reluctantly turned off the water.

Once he had dried off and put on the clothes left for him, he looked in the mirror and sighed at his reflection, he almost didn’t recognize himself. Running his bare hand through his hair he froze, and lowering it he curled it into a fist before looking away in disgust. He found his gloves where he had laid them, and picking them up, cringed at how damp they still were before putting them on anyway.

 Joseph went to the door and paused with his hand on the knob doubt slamming into him. Did he really want to do this? Could he tell Seb what had been happening to him? Would his partner even understand? Shaking his head, he turned the nob and walked down the hall to the living room. He stopped briefly in the doorway, and seeing his partner sitting there drinking coffee, he took a deep breath and walked into the room over to the couch.

Sitting down Joseph noticed a mug on the coffee table, picking it up he was surprise to find that it was his favorite tea made just the way he liked it. Taking a deep breath of the steam coming from the cup, he closed his eyes in pleasure took a long sip. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Joseph worked up the courage to look at Sebastian. His eyes were meet by the concerned but determined eyes of his partner, who raised one eyebrow in question. Knowing that Seb would never let him go without talking, (after all the times Joseph had made him talk) Joseph took a deep fortifying breath.

“I’m…I don’t know where to start.”

“I guess start by telling me why you were out walking in the freezing rain, with no jacket, when you were supposed to be home sick.” Sebastian said, setting down his coffee cup and giving the younger man his full attention.

“I…you’ve heard me talk about Keith right? About how rocky our relationship has been?” He watched Seb nod. “Well when I got home two days ago, I found him packing his bags, with another man at his side. When Keith saw me he just smirked before…well what he said…”

_Joseph could only stand in shock as he watched Keith walk up to him a satisfied smirk on his face, enjoying the pain and confusion that was crossing Joseph’s face._

_“What…wha…I don’t understand…Keith.”_

_“Aww, poor little Joseph. Did you actually think I was going to stay with a boring, pathetic, worthless little man like you?” Keith asked, his smirk widening when Joseph flinched back as if hit. “I only stayed around this long because you were finally letting me do what I wanted to, but then you had to start being a wimp and deny me! So I found a real man, one that can give me exactly what I want and can keep me interested.” Joseph watched as the strange man smiled at him cruelly, from behind Keith, before taking his ex into his arms and placing kisses and nips along his neck; while at the same time running his hand from Keith’s chest down to his groin. Actions that quickly began to draw moans and whimpers from Keith._

_“St…Stop it!” Joseph shouted, his hands clutched into fists. His shout caused them to look at him with smug satisfaction._

_“What’s the matter? Can’t take watching a real man at work?” Keith asked laughing in cruel delight. They turned and started to gather up the bags from the floor. Joseph kept his eyes on the floor as the stranger walked past, but suddenly found his head jerked up, Keith gripped his chin in a near bruising hold while leaning in close to Joseph’s ear._

_“Remember, Joseph, no one could ever care for or love a stupid, deformed little man like you.” Joseph stood frozen, tears gathering in his eyes as he heard the door close._

Joseph curled up slightly, the warmth from the shower and tea seeming to disappear as he finished his recollection.

“Fucking hell, Joseph, you can’t truly believe what that asshole said?! He’s wrong! You have to know he is.” Sebastian said, moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

“The worst part is he’s not wrong, Seb. I saw the signs, that he wasn’t truly faithful, over the last three years and I ignored them. Keith wouldn’t let me kiss him or even hold his hand in public, there were times when I went to get us food or drinks where he would actually start flirting with other nearby men. He was always pushing me to do kinkier things in bed, and before recently I’ve never given in to him, but when he threaten to leave again, I…I…”

“You gave in.” Joseph looked down at the floor nodding to confirm Sebastian’s guess. “Why, Joseph? You’ve always had so much respect for yourself. Why would you agree to do things you didn’t like?”

“It started just after the IA investigation.” Joseph heard Sebastian gasp and couldn’t help the sad little smile that crossed his face. “I’m not blaming you for my stupidity, Seb, but I thought I had lost my best friend. You wouldn’t talk to me, not past a professional level, we didn’t have lunch or even really interact outside of cases. I was feeling guilty for causing the end of our friendship, that when Keith said he was going to leave, I couldn’t lose another relationship, I just couldn’t. So I gave into his demands. It wasn’t too bad at first, but he always wanted to do more and more extreme things.” Joseph jumped when he felt the seat next to him dip and a hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked over to see Seb sitting beside him concern plain on his face. Joseph wanted to reach up and cover his partner’s hand with his own, but looking at his gloved hands made him stop.

“That’s why there were days you seemed to barely be able to move, you were in pain! What changed?” Sebastian asked, tightening his hold on Joseph’s shoulder.

“The Conner case happened.” Joseph said, and Sebastian hissed out a breath, remembering well the case he was talking about.

_The swat team kicked down all three of the doors leading into Conner’s hideout, and Sebastian followed closely behind them as they swept through and cleared out room after room. Near the back of the building they finally came across the cop killer himself, and ordered him to surrender, but the mad man had merely laughed and raised his gun. He never got a chance to fire, as several shoots ripped through his chest._

_Sebastian continued on past the downed man, only one thing of real concern on his mind, finding Joseph. Looking into several rooms he found nothing but dried blood stains and gore from past victims, and he tried not to let his fear that some of it might be his partner’s cloud his head. In the very last room he finally found his partner; tied to a chair, head hanging to his chest, while blood slowly dripped down his face._

_“Fuck, Joseph! Come on, Jojo, open your eyes!” Seb called as he knelt to the side of the chair, and placing his fingers to the other’s neck breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel a strong pulse. Removing his hand, Sebastian circle to the back of the chair and reached for the ropes securing his partner._

_“S…Seb…Sebastian.” The man in question stopped trying to loosen the ropes and coming around in front of his partner, reached up to cup his face so that he could see the other’s half-opened, unfocused gaze._

_“Yeah I’m here, Jojo. Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here.” Sebastian said with a relieved smile._

_“Seb…haven’t called me…not since the…” Sebastian frowned at his partner’s broken sentence, than flinched when the younger man groaned in pain._

_“I know, Jojo, and I’m sorry. Just…lets get you out of here and we’ll talk about it afterwards, I promise. I still need my partner and friend after all.” Joseph gave a little smile and hummed in agreement._

“It was in the hospital, when you visited me every day and Keith never showed his face, that I realized that I hadn’t lost your friendship, not completely, and that I did deserve better than what Keith was doing to me. So I told him that we had to slow it down, that there were things he had been doing that I didn’t like. He seemed to agree and I thought we had worked past it that we could be happy, but then he just left like that, and I couldn’t deal with it. It didn’t help that I felt so guilty about the way I talked to you when you called to check up on me.” Joseph sighed and casting Seb a quick look shook his head and brushed Seb’s hand off his shoulder. “I shouldn’t even be putting this on you. I’m sorry, Seb, I’ll just leave.”

“Wait, Joseph!” Sebastian grabbed the younger man’s right wrist, only to cringe at the feeling of wet leather. “Shit, Joseph, your gloves are still soaked! Having these on will not help keep you from getting sick for real.” Seb said, pulling Joseph down to sit next to him, before reaching out to pull the glove off, only to have his partner curl his hand into a fist and try to jerk out of his hold.

“Seb, you can’t!” Joseph yelled, a look of panic on his face. “Just…just let me keep them on. You can’t want to see…no one should have to see them. They’re disgusting.”

Sebastian froze at the younger man’s words, though he didn’t loosen his grip on Joseph’s arm. He had noticed over the last few years, Joseph never seemed to take his gloves off, but he never thought that Joseph had become disgusted by his own hands. A terrible thought entered the older man’s mind as he thought back over their conversation tonight.

“Keith told you that, didn’t he?” Seb suspicions were confirmed when Joseph looked away from him. “Joseph?”

“The first time we had sex, he made this _face_ , said that they felt weird and that he didn’t want me to touch him. Afterwards he wouldn’t do anything unless I wore my gloves the whole time, and he would always tell me that…that…”

“They were disgusting? That they made you less a man?” Seb asked gently and growled at the answering nod Joseph gave him. “I’ve seen your hands without gloves, Joseph, I’ve never been bothered by them. I don’t think they make you less, they show how strong you are, and that you kept going after the accident that injured you.” Seb watched as his partner looked back at him, a look of disbelief in his eyes. It made the older man decide to finally act on the feelings he had kept hidden up to now.

“Do you trust me, Joseph?” Sebastian asked, watching his partner jerk in surprise at the sudden topic change before nodding his head yes. Giving a small smile, Seb pulled on Joseph’s arm until the other man finally let him draw it closer. The older man softly tugged at his partner’s fingers until they uncurled, allowing Seb to slowly pull the leather glove off. Looking at Joseph, Seb saw that he had his eyes closed obviously braced to be pushed away, but the older man had something total different in mind.

Joseph’s eyes snapped open when he felt the first brush of lips on his wrist. He stared at his partner in disbelief, as Seb slowly kissed over the back of his hand. Even though the burns dimmed the sensations he could feel, each press of Seb’s lips sent a shock down his arm. Once the older man had kissed every inch of the back of his hand, Seb gently turned it over and gave the same attention to the front of his hand. Joseph was still in a state of shock when his partner placed Joseph’s right hand in his lap and picked up the younger man’s left hand, repeated his actions while gently rubbing his thumb over Joseph’s knuckles.  Once he had covered every inch of skin available to him, Seb looked at his partner to see confusion, pain, and a small spark of hope in the younger man’s eyes.

“Seb? I don’t…don’t understand.”

“Ahh, Jojo, you know I’ve always cared for you.” Seb said, reaching up to cup Joseph’s cheek. “It wasn’t until the Conner case, until I thought I might never see you again, that I realized those feelings had deepen past just caring about my work partner and friend. I wanted to tell you in the hospital, but I knew you were with someone, so I just buried the biggest part of the feelings and focused on getting our friendship back to what it was before my drinking began to interfere. Now to find out what he did…” Seb shook his head, allowing what he truly  felt to be seen through his eyes for the first time. “Let me show you that Keith is wrong, Joseph. Let me prove that I love and care for you.”

Joseph could only stare at his partner in shock of several minutes, his feelings fighting against his mind and the doubts Keith had given him of over the years. Seeing the emotions in Sebastian’s eyes, he slowly nodded and let out a startled breath when he was suddenly pulled into the other man’s lap, Seb’s arms pulling him close. He was even more surprised when all Seb did was gently brush their lips together, it was so different from the demanding, biting kisses he was used to with Keith. Each brush lasted longer than the one before, and slowly he relaxed into Seb’s warmth, sighing when he felt the cold begin to fade a bit.

When Seb lightly ran his tongue along the seam of Joseph’s mouth, he didn’t hesitate to open for the older man. Becoming aware that sometime during the kiss he had buried his bare hands into the other’s brown hair, he made to remove them only to stop when Seb made a disapproving noise. Treading them back into his partner’s hair, the older man made a pleased sound as he broke their kiss, and started trailing gentle nipping kisses along Joseph’s jaw and down his neck.

“Seb.” Joseph said breathlessly, his head falling to the side to give his partner more access to his neck and moaned as Seb found the sensitive spot at the base of his neck, the sound encouraged Seb to alternate between nips and soft sucking kisses.

“Fuck, Seb!” Joseph cried out his hands tightening in Sebastian’s hair, when he suddenly felt one of his partner’s hands begin to circle and pinch his nipple through his shirt, while the other hand dipped below the waist band of his pants to brush along the swell of his ass.

Sebastian was surprised by Joseph’s cussing and he worked his way back up the other’s neck to his ear, loving the hitches in the younger man’s breathing as his continued to play with his nipple and brushed teasingly along the cliff of his ass.

“I never thought I’d hear you cuss, Jojo. Do you think I could pull more from you? Do you realized how hot that idea is to me?” Seb said, his voice just as breathless as Joseph’s.

“Shit, Sebastian, please.” Joseph could feel the smile on the other man’s face, before Seb moved to capture his lips in a kiss once more. When his partner made to pull away, Joseph let out a disappointed whimper, which caused Seb to make soft soothing sounds.

“Not here, Joseph. We should move to the bedroom. I won’t have our first time together be on the couch.” Sebastian said, giving the other man a quick kiss.

Joseph nodded and slide off the other’s lap.  Some part of him still expected the older man to suddenly push him away, that part was quickly silenced when Seb took Joseph’s burnt hand into his own and pressed a kiss to it, before pulling him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Joseph found himself drawn into Sebastian’s arm, their kiss rapidly turning deep and passionate. Feeling Seb rest one of his hand against the small of his back, Joseph took a chance and pulling the older man’s shirt free, hesitantly began to run his own hands up his partner’s back. The pleased hum he received encouraged him and he lightly ran his nails down the other’s back.

Seb pulled back from Joseph smiling, before he reached up and pulled both his dress shirt and under shirt off over his head. Watching his partner’s express, Seb saw the uncertainty on Joseph’s face as he looked between his own hands and Sebastian’s body, and took hold of his hand and placed it against his chest. Meeting the other man’s eyes, Seb ran his thumb along his knuckles, and watched Joseph take a deep breath before placing his other hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

Joseph watched his partner’s face closely, looking for even the faintest sign of discomfort at his touch, he slowly and lightly trailed his hand across the other’s chest. He was surprised as he watched Seb’s eyes close in pleasure, small content sounds rose up in his throat. Growing bolder, as the realization that Sebastian honestly didn’t care sunk in, Joseph allowed both his hands to slowly trace a path down the older man’s chest, across his stomach and around to his back again, and began to pepper the other’s neck with his own kisses and nips. Joseph was so caught up in actually being able to feel the older man, that he didn’t realized the other was trying to pull up his shirt until Seb spoke.

“Joseph, lose it.” Sebastian growled, tugging more firmly on the other’s shirt. Once the younger man had discarded his shirt, Seb took a moment to look over the body now exposed to him. When the younger man started to fidget, he pulling the other into a bruising kiss, before trialing them back down his neck, speaking between each one.

“You’re beautiful, Jojo. Keith’s an idiot. Every part of you is beautiful. I’ll prove it to you every day if I have too.”

“Shit, Seb.” Joseph groaned, before he cried out as Seb lifted him and warped his legs around the other’s waist causing their erections to rub against each other. Between that and Seb once more attacking the sensitive place on his neck, Joseph didn’t even realize they had moved toward the bed until he felt the firm mattress under his body. Pulling the older man’s head up, they spent several minutes watching each other.

“Joseph?”

The younger man to hear the question being said with his name, Seb was asking if he wanted to stop. The very idea caused him to cling to the older man all the tighter.

“Don’t you fucking stop, Seb! Please don’t stop!” Joseph watched the older man smile, before he once more began to kiss down Joseph’s neck, only he didn’t stop, he continued down the younger man’s chest until he reached a nipple. Joseph cried out as Seb began to suck on it, while reaching with his other hand to pinch and twist the other nipple. “Shit!” Joseph shouted, he’s back arching as Sebastian’s teeth latched on and gently tugged.

Seb loved the noises he was drawing from his partner, he alternated between sucking and bites for several minutes, before switching over to the other nipple and repeating the process. When his hand moved to rub softly on the previously abused nipple, he drew a deep moan from the younger man, and his partner’s hand suddenly latch onto his hair. When he next bit down, it caused his partner to pull on his hair, causing a groan of pleasure to raise up from his chest and through his lips, the vibration which caused Joseph to buck into him and remind Seb of a part he still hadn’t seen yet.

Letting go of the nipple, Seb slowly kissed his way down the other’s stomach, stopping briefly to suck at the younger man’s navel, which cause Joseph to keen and buck more forcefully against Seb, before the older man finally reached the edge of his pants. Looking up at his partner, Seb took in his dishevel appearance, his hair laying messily around his head, glasses accused, a bright pink blush going from his cheeks down towards his chest, said chest heaving with rapid breaths, but it was Joseph’s eyes that captivated Seb the most. The pupils were blown wide, and in them he could see a mixture of lust, trust, pleading, and something else almost buried beneath them all, that he couldn’t quiet identify yet.

“For fuck sakes, Seb! Please!” Joseph begged, only to watch Seb smirk and hooking his finger into the hem of Joseph’s sweats pulling them down his hips and off his legs. Joseph hissed as the cool air hit his erection, before he noticed that Seb was just watching him and the younger man’s blush grew darker at the want in the other’s eyes. “Seb?” Joseph quickly found himself pinned under the older man’s weight his lips claimed hungrily by his partner, but for once being pinned brought him a sense of comfort instead of a sense of helplessness. Joseph broke the kiss, moaning as Seb ground his still clothed erection against the younger man’s, he tried to buck up and gain more friction, but Seb’s weight kept him from getting any leverage. Frustrated he reached down and grabbed Seb’s ass trying to make him move, this pulled a laugh from Seb, who ground down hard several more times before stopping once more, much to Joseph’s disapproval.

“So impatient, my Jojo. I need to get something first.” Seb said, as he rolled off the other man and stood up next to the bed. Joseph let out a whine as Seb moved away, but quickly cut himself off when the older man reached for the fly of his pants and unzipped it slowly, before pushing his pants and underwear down to the floor.

 For several minutes, Joseph drank in the sight of his partner, and when Seb moved closer to the bed, Joseph turned onto his side and reached out to palm at his partner’s erection. He felt the older man tense up, but when his hand wasn’t removed, Joseph leaned in and began to lick at the head. The murmured ‘fuck’ and quickening breath told Joseph that his partner was enjoying it and he took the head into his mouth and started to suck on it. He felt Seb bow over him, and looking up Joseph was met with eyes that were dark and burning for him. So he was confused when the older man shook his head and slowly pulled away from Joseph’s grip. Before the younger man could open his mouth to apologize for whatever he had gotten wrong, Seb swoop down and claimed his lips once more. Pulling back only when the need for air became too great, Sebastian cupped his partner’s face and slowly ran his thumb along the other’s cheek.

“This night’s for you, Joseph.” Seb said, as he reached into his nightstand and removed a bottle of lotion. Climbing back on the bed, he gently pushed Joseph onto his back before settling over him. After several more deep kisses, Seb worked his way down the other man’s body, stopping when he reached the other man’s groin. Locking eyes with Joseph, Seb smirked before taking his shaft in one hand and sucking hard on the head.

Joseph’s head fell back with a cry, pleasure coursing through him both from Seb’s hand and mouth. “Fuck, Seb!” he cried, as the older man alternated between licking and sucking on the head of his shaft. He was so focused on those sensations that he didn’t notice the finger circling his entrance until it slowly pushed into him. He tried to relax so it was easier for the other man, but he also braced himself for the pain that always came from being prepared. There had always been pain when Keith had done this, so it surprised him when all he felt was a slight discomfort from having something going in and out of his entrance.

“Seb, I…” Joseph started to say, as he sat up on his elbows, only to have to words die as he saw and felt his partner take him to the halt and two fingers were slowly pushed into him.  Joseph could feel Seb spread his fingers causing a slight burning, but still no pain, and when the older man suddenly hit the right spot in him, Joseph fell back with a shout, begging Seb to do it again. When the older man paused, Joseph lifted his head, and knew he was in trouble when he saw the mischievous look in the other’s eyes. He was proven right a moment later when Seb began to mercilessly rub on that spot while sucking hard on the sensitive underside of his shaft. With so much pleasure coursing through him, Joseph felt his climax approaching fast, just as he tipped over the edge he felt Seb tighten his hold around the base of his shaft. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, but he was left aching and unsatisfied afterward because the older man had prevented him from coming. After he had caught his breath he pushed up onto an elbow and glared at his partner.

“Sabastian, you bastard! Why the hell did…FUCK!!!” Joseph started, only have his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head, as the head of his shaft hit the back of his partner’s throat, at the same time three fingers were pushed in and hit that special bundle of nerves inside him. After several minutes of being teased, stretched and brought to the brink, Joseph couldn’t take the waiting anymore.

“God damn it, Sebastian! Fuck me!” Joseph shouted, reaching out and taking a fist full of the older man’s hair, tugged on it to get him moving. Realizing what he was doing, the younger man started to let go, but tighten his grip again as Seb gave one last hard suck while pulling his mouth off Joseph’s shaft. He whimpered when the three fingers were removed leaving him feeling empty, which had his partner lean up and kiss him deeply. Releasing the older man’s hair, Joseph watched as Sabastian sat back on his heels and spread lotion over his erection, the groan he let out sending heat straight to the younger man’s groin.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he heard Seb ask, and he nodded. Feeling his partner run a hand down his leg, Joseph relax as his felt a pressure at his entrance. Slowly inch by inch Seb pushed into him and once the older man had bottomed out he leaned down and kissed Joseph softly giving him time to adjust.

“Seb, move.” Joseph pleaded, breaking their kiss. Slowly he felt Seb pull out before just as slowly pushing back in, for several minutes Joseph enjoyed this pace, feeling the slow slide stoke his pleasure steadily higher. Soon the slight fraction wasn’t enough, so he reached up and placed on hand on Sebastian’s shoulders and one on his face. “Please, Seb, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Jojo.” Sebastian said, taking the younger man’s hand from his face and placing a kiss to the center of his palm.

“Harder. Faster.” Joseph said, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist.

“Shit!” Joseph shouted a moment later as Seb sat up and snapped his hips forward, the change in angle allowing him to go deeper and hit the bundle of nerves that caused the younger man’s vision to white out. Wanting more, Joseph began to push back when Seb pushed forward and the friction had both men moaning. Reaching out to Sebastian, Joseph soon found their hands linked together and the older man slowed his pace to place several lingering kisses to the back of his partner’s hand before starting up harder and faster than before.

“Seb, fuck! Sebastian, please touch me.” Joseph begged, and then mewled when the older man’s hand warped around his shaft and matched the pace of his thrusts. Joseph felt the pleasure building quickly, every thrust and stork of his partner’s set him a flame and somewhere in the very back of his mind, Joseph realized that he was no longer cold.

“Seb, I’m…I can’t…”

“Neither can I, Joseph.” Joseph heard Seb say, just before the pressure broke inside him and he was coming with a cry, his vision whiting out.

As Joseph came back to himself, he reached out for Seb only to feel empty space next to him, when he looked over to see no one beside him, Joseph felt the cold start to seep back in. He must have made a noise because he soon heard a voice speaking, while a hand ran gently through his hair.

“Shh, I’m right here, Jojo.” Joseph turned his head to see Seb standing at the side of the bed, a damp cloth in his hand and a gentle smile on his face. “I went to get a cloth to clean you up with. I didn’t think you would want to sleep with cum all over you.” Joseph hummed in agreement and merely watched the older man as he gently cleaned him off, before climbing back into bed and drawing Joseph to his chest.

“Thank you, Seb.” Joseph said, snuggling closer to his lover, the cold once more leaving him completely.

“Get some rest, Jojo. We’ll talk more in the morning, but I can promise that this is just the beginning, if you want it to be.”

As Sebastian’s arms tightened around him, Joseph final thought before sleep was that he liked this beginning.

***************************

Three months later, Joseph sat at the bar of a restaurant, while Sebastian went to check on when their table would be ready. A soft smile crossed his face as he thought of how everyday Seb showed him in some small way, what Joseph meant to him. It was going a long way in helping him slowly overcome all the things Keith had placed in his head. As he took a sip of his drink, Joseph tensed at hearing a very unwanted voice behind him.

“Well, well if it isn’t the little deformed freak himself. Don’t tell me you actually found someone desperate enough to date you. Or are you here hoping someone will pity you enough to take you home?”

Closing his eyes, Joseph took several deep breaths, reminding himself of everything Sebastian had repeatedly told him over the last three months, before opening his eyes and turning to face Keith. He could see surprise cross the other man’s face, at Joseph’s blank, bored look, but before either of them could say another word, a new voice spoke up to Joseph’s left.

“Actually he’s here with me.”

Joseph smiled as Seb walked up beside him, a look that his lover returned before it smoothed out as he turned to regard Keith. It took everything in Joseph not to growl as he watched Keith’s eyes wonder over Sebastian before darkening with lust and desire.

“Hello there handsome. Why don’t you ditch this little freak and date a real man like me? I promise I will be far more fun.” Keith purred, running a hand down Sebastian’s chest as he smiled at him.

Joseph looked at Seb’s face, and while he could see him smiling, the younger man knew his partner well enough to realize that look usual spelled trouble for the one on the receiving end. So he wasn’t at all surprised when Sebastian took Keith’s hand and pressed into the pressure points that would cause him pain, all while making it look like just a normal hold.

“Keep smiling you fucking little worm. You wouldn’t want me to out you for the unfaithful fucker that you are after all. Now listen to me, you stupid, worthless, little maggot. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’ve been looking forward to this dinner date all week, I would take you outside and beat the living shit out of you for what you’ve put Joseph through all these years. I also promised Joseph I would start to work on my temper, so I’m going to give you this one and only warning. If I find out you’ve bothered or started some sort of trouble for Joseph or that you’ve called him a degrading name again; not only will I make you pay, but I’ll make sure that the whole police department has it out for you. All it would take is three little words. Just three. ‘He hurt Joseph.’ Just those words, and you’ll have every cop in the building making your life a living hell. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I do something that you’ll regret for a very long time.”

Joseph felt a little satisfaction as Keith’s expression went from pained, to furious, to ghost white, the longer Sebastian talked. He did laugh when, as soon as he was free, Keith ran for the door like a scared child cradling his arm to his chest. Turning back to his lover, Joseph leaned into the hand Seb placed on his cheek, smiling gently at the concerned look on the older man’s face.

“I’m fine, Seb. You being here helped a lot.”

Joseph loved the affectionate looked that soften his partner’s face, before he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Come on, Jojo, our tables ready.” Seb said, holding out his hand, and interlacing their fingers as they headed further into the restaurant.


End file.
